


【HP/GGSS】神迹

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 在那污泥之中，你将同我一样苦苦挣扎。





	1. 相遇

爱丽丝•司丽尔夫人的命不好，这是王都人们的共识了。  
　　  
这位夫人虽然出身于依靠安博尔家族的司丽尔，但却是个父母皆亡的小可怜，如果说有什么比在花朵一般的年纪却要嫁给一位糟老头子更倒霉的，大概就是刚进门的当天丈夫就心急的死在了酒桌上。  
　　  
若不是偶遇了好心的察克尔伯爵，这位身负家产万贯，却空有美貌的夫人不知会遭到什么可怕的事情。就连察克尔侯爵自己，有时候也会为自己的这份仁心所感动，瞧，现在这位处子夫人甚至连个伯爵爵位都有啦。  
　　  
　　虽然这不合规矩，但谁会和一位跟教廷有着千丝万缕关系的实权侯爵作对呢？  
　　  
但察克尔侯爵可不是白做事的，作为一个王国的铁血伯爵，他信奉的可是付出必有回报的铁则，这样帮助政敌的妻子，当然不是别无所求的，所以此时面对少女满盈着泪水的双眼，他感觉到的，只有无尽的兴奋。  
　　  
“别这样，我的小羊羔，我帮了你那么多，也该是你回报的时候了。”他狞笑着，一把抓住少女乌黑的秀发，将她拽到自己怀里，深深嗅了嗅她发间的清香。  
　　  
爱丽丝呜咽着，眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，她努力挣扎着，徒劳的在雪白的肌肤上留下了惹人遐思的印记。细弱的身躯像是一只无助的百灵鸟瑟瑟发抖，爱丽丝用她美丽的大眼睛含着泪目视着小小教堂中神明的塑像，她哀求着，“神啊，求您救救我！您为何不救我？”

　　这样的哀求只有让施暴者更加兴奋，他掰过少女清秀的面容迫不及待的要亲吻她的嘴唇，可少女却像是终于忍受不住似的软软倒了下去。

　　“切，没用的东西。”察克尔伯爵觉得兴致大减，可他对这女人垂涎已久，也不在意，把她按在地上就开始扒衣服。  
　　  
　　去掉层层蕾丝，刚刚露出一丝雪白的肌脂，伯爵的喘息声就大了起来——不错，爱丽丝小姐有着一身雪白的、如冰似雪的好肌肤，配上她带着轻愁的眼神，足以让全王都的男人都为她倾倒。而现在，他终于要得偿所愿……！

　　几乎就要见到将来的美好前景，察克尔侯爵的动作猴急起来，可偏偏就在此时，他感到眼前一黑，就失去了意识。

　　相反，刚刚躺在地上梨花带雨的爱丽丝缓缓从地上坐了起来，她衣衫凌乱，苍白的脸上依然满是泪痕，可刚刚还满含着惊慌绝望的眼睛里此刻只有无尽的快意和复仇的烈焰。毫不犹豫的，她反手从察克尔伯爵靴子里拔出锋利的匕首，仔细辨认了下方位，就狠狠刺下——而后被一只不知从何而来的大手紧紧抓住。

　　爱丽丝大吃了一惊，她楚楚可怜的抬起头，从心底涌起一股对这个不速之客的恨意。她做足了女性柔弱可怜的姿态，可紧绷的身躯却没有一丝放松——她还不甘心就此放弃。可当来客的姿容真正跃入眼帘时，她却觉得心像是沉了铁块，冷冰冰的坠到胃里，真实无虚的绝望深沉的将她吞没。

　　那双冰蓝的眼睛，黄金般的发色，还有那雕刻着百合的被神祝福的盔甲——被誉为神子的男人，戈德里克•格兰芬多。

　　错不了，就是这位极富盛名，以武力称雄的圣骑士。

　　爱丽丝慢慢松开手，捂住脸低泣起来。咣当一声，匕首落地，骑士将它毫不在意的踢开，一只手牢牢拽住了爱丽丝的一只胳膊就往外拉，一点怜香惜玉的心思也没有。  
　　  
　　他冷凝的声音从前方传出，不带一丝感情，“谋害贵族，你该到裁判所去，小姐。”  
　　  
　　悲啼一声，爱丽丝抱住他的大腿连声哀求着，诉说着自己的不得已，但在那张无助面容之后，缜密的推算一刻也没有停止。

　　——可是，没有胜算。

　　除非暴露出所有实力，她决计无法将这个与他相差无几的对手斩落，可是那样一来，复仇就成了空谈，自己估计也要折损在这里。

　　几近绝望的认清了这个事实，爱丽丝的声音里多了几分真心实意的恳求，如果来的是别的圣骑士也就罢了，可偏偏是这个滑不留手、连一丝把柄也找不到的人！

　　不，突然想起来之前听到的传闻，爱丽丝心里隐隐升起一丝希望，她透过泪眼迷蒙的双目悄悄大量着骑士，准备做最后的一搏。

　　“是的！是的！”她突然大声说，脸上充满了不再掩饰的恨意，“是我处心积虑想杀了他，可他该死！我的孩子……他还那么小，我要保护我的孩子，我要为他复仇，像你这样铁石心肠的人，怎么能懂得一个母亲的感受！”

　　她不再试图拉扯骑士，只是慢慢蜷起身子，低低饮泣起来。

　　骑士停下了，爱丽丝看不清他的神色，却暗暗松了一口气。她知道，赌赢了。

　　“他为什么要杀你的孩子？”

　　“因为……他是个巫师。”声音细弱的传来，带着不甘的颤抖，“可他从来没有做过坏事，他还那么小，哪里懂得什么龌龊的事！他那样软软的的喊着我……我怎么能让他就这么不明不白的死去？”

　　这样述说着，爱丽丝趴在地上，神思渐渐有些模糊，记忆里棕色卷发的小男孩儿笑着向他伸出手，喊着，“……”

　　不知何时，骑士已经转过了身，他低头看着露出了迷幻笑容的女性，一时间不知该怎么做。

　　那样子凄迷的笑容……不久前他才刚刚见过。

　　“神啊……无所不知的神呐，请原谅我的欺瞒，我诚心向您悔过！戈德里克是个巫师，可他什么坏事也不曾做过，甚至连他自己也不知道他的身世……我怎能让他去死？那么软软小小的孩子，是我身上掉下的血肉，我爱他，却违背了您的旨意！他是如此虔诚，可如果他真的参与圣子遴选，一定会被您抛弃……我受不了了，我再也不能承担这样的过错！堂堂圣子不能让巫师玷污，可我怎能告发我的爱子？让我的死亡终结这一切吧，纵使无法到达您的神国，也要弥补这弥天大错！”

　　带着凄迷的笑容，鲜血从温柔美丽的母亲身下流淌而出，他被绑在那里，被迫听从着女人绝望的呓语。他从来没有想过自己竟然是如此罪孽的存在，而一直保护着他的母亲甚至要为此献出生命。

　　母亲啊，您当时是怎样的心情呢？

　　心里的感情复杂难辨，骑士沉默着，最终放开了爱丽丝的手，转身离开，而在他步出教堂时，少女整个人瘫软了身子，才发现汗水不知何时已经沁透了里衣。


	2. 怨恨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在那污泥之中，你将同我一样苦苦挣扎。

爱丽丝是被拖回房间的，她闭着眼睛，装着软弱无力的样子被扔回了房间。

 

精神的触脚慢慢散开去，小心的勾连着察克尔伯爵，探查着他，试探着周围人的反应。 

——而事实上，她也就只能做到这个了，她甚至不能比该死的察克尔醒的早！ 

属于巫师的精神触手在碰到老男人时因为疼痛而瑟缩着，这位伯爵身上佩戴的各种经教廷加持的物品使它们倍感痛楚，但它们的主人却无动于衷——也许，只有这种灼烧般的痛楚才能抑制住他心里那发狂的恨意。 

在一切都未明朗前，这样的情绪是不正确且无必要的，爱丽丝深深知这一点，但他无法遏制……家族遗传的极端而丰沛的情绪似乎终于在此刻昭示了存在感，它蔓延着、燃烧着，几乎要将着羸弱的身躯毁灭殆尽。 

察克尔伯爵终于醒了。 

这不足为奇，爱丽丝一面让自己努力思考着，一面睁开眼睛，惊慌失措的样子演的天衣无缝。确实是天意无缝，首先，察克尔晕倒是药物作用，不会监测出任何巫术痕迹，其次，自己晕倒尚且在察克尔之前，只要格兰芬多不说出去就没有问题。 

格兰芬多！格兰芬多…… 

将这个名字在牙齿间反复撕扯，泪水顺着脸庞蜿蜒而下，爱丽丝跌跌撞撞的向外跑去，拙劣的试探让一直监视着她的几位主教都满意的点了点头。 

毫无意外的被紧闭在房中，感觉到那几股力量的远离，爱丽丝将自己疲惫的扔在床上。 

很久，她才慢慢站起身，只穿着细白的内裙站在巨大的穿衣镜前。 

镜中于是出现了一位清理绝伦的少女。 

——少女。 

她乌压压的长发披散在细白的脖颈后面，衬托了她精致的锁骨，而那双黑沉的眸子之后，却是一个痛苦的灵魂。她赤裸着双足，胸前微微隆起，瘦弱但却有力的身躯有着未曾发育的青涩与美好。 

爱丽丝打量着镜中的人，目光从脆弱的咽喉流连到少女的胸口。她的目光沉默而木然，在皎皎月色之下细细体察着身子里的不妥。 

是的，不妥，实在太不妥了。 

处在发育期的身躯经不起这样的折腾，如果不能在明年之前解除魔药的作用，那么她的魔力循环就会受到不可修复的伤害，而且很有可能的是，她会逐渐衰弱而死。 

魔药，呵，魔药。这样无法被圣水去除，也不会被神术监测的魔药比巨龙的眼珠子还要更加珍贵，更何况是有着改变性别这样违反天性的用途，而它的副作用也是同样甚至犹有过之的巨大。 

接下来几年，他就会在断续的高烧中度过了吧。 

慢慢踱回房间，爱丽丝的眼睛里已经恢复了一贯的沉默与平静，但却没有丝毫急切和动容。 

这条路，这样的结局，在他决定放下所有的尊严和骄傲时就已经有所预料了，他本已不计生死，又何必为此自叹自伤。 

而世界上唯一在意他的人已经因他而死，那么他又何妨放弃一切来复仇呢？他忍耐了那么久，甚至早早退隐不问世事，却直到此刻深入险境以图复仇时，才明白权利的甘美，财富的动人。 

可笑自己曾经自命清高，但如果不是斯莱特林的偌大名头，哪里又弄的到这样的魔药，巫师王庭……嘿！占了种族存亡的大义，他不能做什么，但直接害死了那孩子的凶手，他一个也不会放过。 

闭上眼睛，爱丽丝放任了自己的思维，他漫无边际的想着很多事情：局势、经济、人心……却又好像什么也没有想。   
当孩童甜甜的笑容从他脑海里掠过，他就忍不住的一笑，当贵族们贪婪的面孔浮现在他面前，他甚至克制不住嘴角的扭曲。 

这样的情绪太危险了，对于一个以控制为生命的斯莱特林，这几乎等于死亡的预告书。 

但今晚，功亏一篑的夜晚，年轻的斯莱特林放弃了自己引以为傲的冷静自持，而当那张冷漠而精致的男人在他思绪中现出身影时，那高炽的怒火更是熊熊燃烧。 

他抛弃了过往的名姓，隐藏起自己为之自傲的强大力量，就是为了将这些被层层保护的敌人从内部击破，而后一个不落的拉下地狱。如果不是那个该死的圣骑士搅局，那么今天的一切必然会是一幕美丽的开场——以鲜血染就。 

恨到极处，爱丽丝想起这位光辉的圣骑士，唇边竟勾起了一抹笑弧。 

戈德里克•格兰芬多，高贵凛然、圣德无暇的圣骑士将从此刻消亡，在那污泥之中，你将同我一样苦苦挣扎。


	3. 注视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我将一直注视着您。

“我什么也不知道……”

刑室中，少女被一桶冰水浇醒。衣服紧贴在身上，爱丽丝瑟瑟发抖，绯红的双颊预示着主人正处于高烧之中，而白皙肌肤上浮现的道道血痕更是少女晕厥的元凶。

 

倒在地上的人宛若濒死的天鹅，察克尔伯爵却没有了一丝怜惜之情。

 

他身边的主教目光轻鄙的瞧着面目狰狞的伯爵和楚楚可怜的寡妇，心底不屑的嗤笑。但最终，他想想躺在自家箱笼里的鎏金坠子，还是开口道：“我已经说过，爱丽丝•司丽尔与这件事并无关系。”口气却是高高在上且不耐烦的。

 

“可不是别人，偏偏就是这个贱女人！”

 

脸上的筋肉跳动着，察克尔伯爵心里是无尽的后怕，毫无所觉的晕倒在偏僻的教堂里，在这样的处境下毫发无损的活到现在也只能说是神灵的保佑了。即使清楚还要更早晕过去的爱丽丝没有什么嫌疑，但那蓬勃的怒气总要有人去承担。

 

政敌的名字在他脑海里被反复筛选，察克尔伯爵手上的的鞭子却是一刻不停的抽打下去，听着女人哀婉的啼鸣，他心里渐渐涌起一股暴虐的快感。

 

而就在此时，刑室的门被突然打开。

 

在场的人都楞了，就连蜷缩在地上忍着疼还要琢磨着怎么叫才好听的爱丽丝，也有一瞬间怀疑自己的眼睛。

 

进入的圣骑士无疑有着光辉的容颜，灿烂的金发使这逼仄的刑室内都仿佛有了神性的光晕。

 

“动用私刑，侮辱贵族，可不是明智之举。”戈德里克·格兰芬多这样说着。

 

不用管其他人是什么脸色，圣子候选人的身份让他无所顾忌，戈德里克走过去抱起蜷缩的少女，转身离开，只留下一句话给面色铁青的伯爵。

 

“我会给您一个交代的，伯爵大人。”他说。

 

而事实上戈德里克自己也不知道自己是怎么想的。他能感受到怀中人高热的身躯紧贴着他，尽管身上满是伤痕，却一反刚刚连声求饶的样子，死死咬着嘴唇。

 

“您后悔了吗？”声音从怀里传来。

 

“我将一直注视着您……既然失败了，何不以性命为重，乖巧的活下去呢。”

 

骑士这样说着，毫不避讳的将他带回了房中。

 

伤药放在桌子上，身子被放在柔软的床铺上，爱丽丝紧紧盯着骑士湛蓝的双眼，沉黑的眸子里充溢着愤怒、憎恨，还有许许多多连他自己都不明白的东西。

 

良久，他才慢慢转回了头，转换了话题，“我以为教廷光辉的骑士大人都应该是甘于清苦的修士。”

 

没有理会少女带了些嘲讽的话语，戈德里克把药瓶放到递给他，而后拉上了窗帘，“我的确更喜欢舒适的生活。”

 

不同于爱丽丝的强作镇定，他的话语是真正的平静和坦然。

 

“——我从没有见过您这样的圣骑士。”窸窸窣窣的声音从帘幕背后传来。戈德里克虽然只能看到那影影绰绰的身影，却几乎能想象出那张清丽面容上会露出怎样讥诮的神情。

 

他无法克制自己去注意这个年轻的女性，下意思的，他在她身上寻找着母亲的影子。

 

“我忠于自己的灵魂，女士。”他回答道，看到帘幕被掀起一个角，一只伶仃的手腕从中伸出，姿态娴雅的递出了药瓶，而后伸出了手。

 

顿了一会才明白对方的意思，未经人事的骑士有瞬间的局促，而后很快恢复了镇定。他拿出一套宴会用的礼服递过去，“抱歉，我只有这个。”

 

床上的人静了静，迟疑了很久，却没有穿衣的动作。“这是因为您曾发誓对所爱至死不渝吗？非常令人敬佩，但您会毁了我的声誉。”

 

“是的，我发誓将对所爱至死不渝。”骑士严肃的回答道，神情里没有一丝玩笑的成分，“请不用担心，我会替您解释。”

 

“真难以想象，您竟然会有这样幼稚的想法，话语可阻挡不住人们探究的心。”这样说着，里面的人到底动作起来了，“能成为您的伴侣一定是件非常幸运的事。”

 

“感谢您的称赞，”这样说着，戈德里克暗暗松了口气，如果之前不管不顾将对方抱回来的举动还可以说是事急从权，那么一位女士衣冠不整的从自己房里出去就再也没有什么理由了。

 

名声是需要经营的，即使是从小生长在教廷的圣骑士也深知这一点，更何况并非所有的圣骑士都真正洁身自好，不然也不会只有戈德里克•格兰芬多以高洁的德行而闻名于世。更不用说，这种事情永远是女性的那一方更为弱势，而无论从什么角度，戈德里克都不愿意看到里面柔弱而坚韧的母亲遭受任何侮辱和伤害。

 

无论是有违骑士道义的隐瞒，还是擅自阻止拷问，这样的维护也许不仅仅是感佩于对方的舐犊之情，初见时那双清澈而绝望的、满含着泪水的眼睛大概才是真正触动圣骑士铁石心肠的东西。

 

心情复杂的看着少女慢慢下床，微扬着下巴，带着隐忍的敌意注目过来，戈德里克无奈的承认，这样美丽的眼眸，即使满含着警惕敌意，也比满含泪水更让他心悦。

 

糟糕了，圣骑士在心里默默的想。

 

鬼使神差的，他突然说道，“您应当感激我才对，女士。”

 

“那么您想要从我这里获得什么呢？”黑白分明的眼眸注视着圣骑士，少女清丽的容颜上是不加掩饰的冷嘲。

 

“您的名字，请告诉我，您真正的名字。”戈德里克回道。

 

爱丽丝顿住了，他眯起眼睛，有那么一瞬间几乎觉得对方已经看破了他的伪装，然而——如果是他的话，如果是戈德里克•格兰芬多的话，如果真的知晓了他的身份，那么无论是怎样的怜悯之情也不会是这个态度。

 

而且……

 

看着那双坦荡干净的蓝瞳，爱丽丝几乎产生了被灼烧的错觉，像是黑暗生物对光明的本能躲避，他错开了眼神，“萨拉，如果您愿意的话，请这样称呼我，但——请不要告诉别人，我自有苦衷。”

 

只是一个测验而已，只是想要看看这个人是否如同传闻一样拥有着至为高尚的德行，爱丽丝对自己这么说。

 

“萨拉……”骑士喃喃重复了一下，微微让开了身形，在少女打开房门的瞬间终于忍不住叫住了他，“请停止吧，复仇不能救赎您，神观世界，恶人必会有其应有的下场。”目视着少女挺直的背脊，尽管知道对方并不会听从，但还是忍不住再三劝告。

 

“是吗？”出乎意料的，少女转过了身。没有讥嘲，他的脸上是一片晦涩的平静，“您是真的笃信着神明啊……”喟叹般的自语，少女慢慢走近骑士，“可是，当布兰顿呼救的时候他为什么不伸出援手呢？当他死去时又有哪一位神仆为他入葬？我的骑士大人，求您聆听我的告解，求您回应我的祈愿，我可怜的孩子，”他顿住了，似乎在死死压抑着澎湃的情绪，泛红的眼睛湿润而明亮，他欺近骑士，低柔的声音宛若耳语，“我的天真的孩子，求您，救救他啊！”

 

明明声音几不可闻，却像是滴沥着鲜血，重若雷霆；明明少女带着药香的轻软身躯触手可得，圣骑士却像是身负巨石，几乎喘不过气来。“如果您用这样的目光来瞧，那么永远无法发现神明的荣光，请放开心怀，我会……”他哽住了，并不知道自己的声音有多么软弱无力。

 

“神爱世人。”他最后说。

 

“神爱世人，可他不爱我们。”黑发黑眸的贵族回道，神情里恢复了一贯的镇定平静，他后退几步，拉开了距离。

 

“我不会停止的，大人。”

 

“……我将一直注视着您。”圣骑士只能如此回答。

 

“不愧其名，格兰芬多大人。”爱丽丝拎起衣角行了个礼，姣好的容颜上再次带上了一抹讽色，“愿您的美德经得起考验，愿神灵赐福于您，大人。”

 

他微微躬身，学着骑士的语调轻柔的叹息，“我将一直注视着您。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：骑士的八大美德：谦恭，正直，怜悯，英勇，公正，牺牲，荣誉，灵魂。
> 
> 骑士守则： 我发誓善待弱者 
> 
> 我发誓勇敢地对抗强暴 
> 
> 我发誓抗击一切错误 
> 
> 我发誓为手无寸铁的人战斗 
> 
> 我发誓帮助任何向我求助的人 
> 
> 我发誓不伤害任何妇人 
> 
> 我发誓帮助我的兄弟骑士 
> 
> 我发誓真诚地对待我的朋友 
> 
> 我发誓将对所爱至死不渝


End file.
